


Drabble: Meet The Friends

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-10
Updated: 2003-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Meet The Friends

Nervous didn't cover it. "I'm going to get beaten within an inch of my life."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Just look at those guys. Twice my size. Could bench-press California."

"And have been my best mates since I could walk. You going in or not?"

"They aren't...do they...?"

"Explained it to them years ago. All they cared was that they weren't my type."

"And what's your type?" Viggo fluttered his eyelashes at Sean.

"Don't make me jump you."

"Why not?"

Sean growled. Viggo grinned.

"C'mon, Vig, you know you're my type. I like skinny blokes."

"Love you too."  
   
 


End file.
